Of The Mind's Eye
by Mask of Sliske
Summary: When Allison gets torn away from Katarina, she appears in the Starcraft 2 universe. As she wakes up, she meets the crew of the Hyperion and joins them on their adventures. Will she accept her new identity? Will she gain new powers? Why are the Protoss so interested in her? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Tinn: The sequel!? FINALLY! Woo I'm glad to be back writing again, now that I've finished editing this chapter, you guys get to enjoy the editing. YEY! Don't forget to review, or I won't know how you guys are enjoying it :p**

It felt like my head was cracking open when I woke up for the first time. Holding my hand to my head, I glance around. It was a simple looking house, albeit a little metallic in some places. Slowly I pulled my hand away from my head, it was covered in blood. I must have hit it when I appeared in this world.

With a sigh, I stood up and looked out of the windows of this quaint cottage. Oh boy, it was an utter mess outside. Surrounding my location was a rather large amount of Zerg. Great, I'm probably going to die. At least I will have fun while I'm alive.

"I must have landed inside Starcraft. Looks like the second one, from the looks of things." I muttered to myself, slightly smiling.

My little moment of peace certainly didn't last very long, mostly because infected citizens of this godforsaken planet were pounding on the door. It took them a moment, but there is no door and no escapes, at this moment.

Man, I wish I was still in Katarina's body, then I could just blink out of here. Wait... I will have to try that. The train of thought was broken as the Infested started leaping at me, aiming to harm and infect me. Ugly bastards...

Throwing myself at the wall, I see one of the Infested toward the back break off of the group. Better late than never! Concentrating on that single creep, I focused on Katarina's shunpo from my training with her.

Well... I was successful in blinking, but I landed in an even bigger mess. There were more of the Infested. I landed on my ass as well, which wasn't very pleasant. Simply made me angry with the will to kill.

"Focusing on my training. Just do as she would." I thought to myself, rolling and running around the Infested. This is quite the workout. Too bad I'm in a new body because Katarina was getting a teeny, tiny bit on the chubby side. Probably from my addiction to Morgana's amazing pastries. Hell, Kata wasn't complaining either. They were the best.

Whilst kicking away these baddies, I see something in the distance. It looks like a bit of help, I'm not too sure. It couldn't come at a better time, as I'm slowly wearing out my stamina on these guys.

Gunfire was sounding out from the edges of the collection of metal houses. This, unfortunately, distracted me for a moment, as I turned to look. An Infested ran at me from the side, almost knocking me over. I tried to keep it away from biting me. During the struggle, I somehow my hand blasted it away from me. In the process, I fell on my ass, again, and landed in a wooded area.

Stunned, I look at my hands. There are no ironman hand blasters, no magic gloves, just my normal hands. The cries of the infected and gunfire shook me out of my thoughts. From my spot in the trees, I could see Terran forces sweeping through and gunning down the Infected.

With a sigh of relief, I pick myself up from the grass and slowly walked towards the Terrans with my hands up saying, "Please don't shoot, please DO NOT shoot!" The marines lowered their guns. Two of them, in particular, look familiar. One marine had a black suit with a skull on the visor, and the other had a distinct decal on his shoulder.

The black suited marine lifted the golden, protective layer of his helmet. It was Raynor from the Starcraft games.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "You aren't infected, are you? Did you get scratched or bitten?" He questioned. I answered with a shake of the head. "We should get you to the medics anyway, just to be safe," Raynor said, motioning his troops to fall back, "What is your name?" He asked. "Call me Alice, I guess..." I answered with the first name to pop into my head as he motioned for a medic.

"Well Alice, you must have got hurt somehow, you have a rather large gash on your head," Raynor said softly, "Anton here will help you out."

A medic, whom I assume is named Anton now, rushed toward me. He reached for something on his wrist and aimed at me. A strange green beam came out, and I felt my head tingle slightly. Anton reached toward my cheek and pushed my head to the side. It took me a moment to realize that I no longer feel weary from fighting, how strange.

He took a moment to inspect where my wound was, "There you go miss, I suppose you don't have any more injuries, do you?" He said in a thick Russian accent. Shaking my head, I mention to him about my headache, since it is still making my head throb. How I managed to fight with it, I do not know.

"There isn't much I can do for that, this might help," Anton said, throwing me a bottle of pills, "Thanks!" I call out to him. Quickly, I take one from the bottle, praying that my headache ends soon.

Seeing that the Terrans were finishing up here, I start to panic. Surely they think I'm a colonist, that would make me stuck here for a while. I cannot let that happen. I was sent to this specific universe for a reason. Naturally, I have to find out.

Taking a leap, I went with the one thing that would make him stop, "Raynor! Uh... Wait up! I know about the Crystal... and Kerrigan!" I called out desperately, waiting for his response. He stopped and slowly turned around.

"How would you know about that?" Raynor asked, borderline angry. If a citizen in some back-water like this knows, then there must be an information leak on his ship. This isn't good at all.

"If you want to find out, take me with you!" I demanded. Raynor sighs and motioned for me to follow him, "Keep up or you WILL be left behind, alright?" He said.

With that, the three of us make our way to a small transfer ship. Quickly, we board and fly our way to the Hyperion. I spent the flight looking out of the windows at the side. Haven was a beautiful planet, too bad the Zerg have to come and muck it up, killing so many of its citizens.

"So, anything you'd like to say, little lady?" Tychus said. He seemed rather amused that I convinced Raynor to come along with a few words.

I sat still for a moment, thinking to myself, before answering, "I think I might be more of use that I originally would, considering I think I have psionic powers. I fought as much as I can against those Zerg..." I quietly said.

The two men stared silently at that, before Raynor spoke up, "If you are a Teek, then you might have some use with that." He sat there for a moment, scratching his beard. Mistaking my quietness for confusion, he added, "Teek means someone with Psionic abilities, just so you know."

For the rest of the flight, the three of us were quiet. With the Hyperion in sight, we readied ourselves for the landing.

Once the transport landed inside, Raynor leads me over to an exit. A portly man called over to us, "Hey, you're back. So, who's this?" Raynor was quick to answer, "Her name's Alice, she might be here a while." He turns to me smiles.

Raynor continues, "Alice, this is Swann, the ship's Chief Engineer." You know, meeting Swann in person was nice, reminds me of my dad. Big happy guy but really nice.

Raynor leads me further into the ship. But slowly, my eyesight started to fade, I began to collapse, and soon everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tinn: Forgot to write up the disclaimer for this :D I don't own starcraft, and if I did, I would have made the Protoss way more op :p Also I have to fix the editing errors in the last chapter. Whoops me, I get into writing again and I fuck up so much stuff. :I**

 **I'm going to make the quality of the story better from here on out. Having fun experimenting, though. Yey! :3**

 **Feel free to tell me about my experimental writing style, anything can help me improve! :p**

Alice still has that headache by the way. It lingered with her as she woke up once more. At least there aren't Infected this time. Sighing, she tried sitting up, but a white-clothed arm blocked her. It was Anton again.

"Good to see you are awake. Try not to get up so soon, you were exhausted to the point of fainting. We don't want you to collapse again," He said softly.

Anton frowned slightly before continuing, "I thought the healing module would take care of most of that. I suspect you were too mentally exhausted. So please, try to rest." His soft words sounded out of place from his gruff accent, Alice couldn't help but smile slightly as she followed his instruction.

Looking around the infirmary, she saw she wasn't the only patient there. There were a few survivors of Haven, most were unconscious, few were laying around, some with wounds that wouldn't fully heal. Alice turned onto her back, staring at the gray, metallic ceiling. Everything in here was like that, aside from the potted plants and various objects on the desks. How boring. It managed to put her to sleep.

Yawning, Alice stretched just as Raynor came to visit. He sat down in the chair, watching as she awoke from her nap, "Awake? Good because we need to talk." He said firmly. He wasn't up for much chit-chat, it would seem.

Tychus walked in soon after that, tray in hand. Most likely a peace offering. He set the tray down on a side table before sitting on my other side's chair, "I figured you'd be hungry, after fighting all them Infected. That and I don't want my head to explode." Alice had a moment of confusion for a moment.

"Exploding heads? That is rather dramatic. Most I'd probably be able to do right now is give you a headache." Tychus laughed at that. Raynor still had a stern frown on his face.

"Aren't you going to tell me how you know about the crystal?" He said firmly. Sighing, Alice started talking, "I'm not from here." No reaction. They obviously figured that out, well shit, "I mean, I'm not from this universe." That raised a few eyebrows. Raynor stared intently, "Go on." He urged.

Sighing again, she continues, "Where I am from, you guys are just characters in a game. It is a strategy game if you wanted to know. But I was in another body, in another universe, which I was suddenly separated from. So I ended up here." Alice finished.

The two were in awe with this. Raynor was the first to speak, "So other universes do exist. Alright, I can buy that, but you being in another body-" Anton cut him off there.

"You need to eat, you are nowhere near being healthy enough to answer these countless questions." He reached for the tray and placed it in front of me. It was some sort of chowder, looks good. Anton turned back and asked, "Would you like some coffee with that?" Alice quickly nodded. Coffee would be great right about now.

The two men waited patiently enough for her to eat, thankfully. The moment Alice set her spoon down, Raynor was back with the questions, "So any idea on how you got here?" That actually made her stop and think. Alice didn't really question it the first time, but now that she popped away again, it is good to consider why she's here. Pausing for another moment, she tried to answer. Stuttering and stopping, Alice couldn't come up with a concrete answer to that.

Raynor looked rather unsettled, "I really don't know why I'm here. I just have a feeling that something big is going to happen." Alice said, trying to reassure him a little. It seemed to work, but I didn't think it did much.

A rather interesting idea popped into Alice's head randomly, didn't she have psionic abilities? I should practice trying them out. Humming to herself, she figured she should try levitating the empty tray. Concentrating on making it lift, she failed. Alice tried again, but with more mental force. It ended up lifting, along with everything in the infirmary that wasn't screwed down.

This made Jim and Tychus uneasy, as they felt their chairs shift slightly under them as they watched in awe. With a more forceful mental push, Alice managed to get the tray to float into her hands. Dropping her concentration, they tray fell onto her lap and the medical supplies fell harshly onto their respective surfaces.

The three of us sat silently for a moment. The silence was still until Stetmann came running into the infirmary, looking panicky, "Uhhh, Sir? The adjuant suddenly came online and started spouting about a PI level 10. Did something happen? I'm trying to figure out where the signal came from."

The three of us sat there in silence again, before Jim started to speak up, "I think you should be introduced to our newest crew member since you are here. This is Alice, and she's a Teek. Try not to ask too many questions, alright?"

Turning to him, Alice gaped at him slightly, "Am I now a part of the crew? When the hell did he decide that? Oh well, might be in my favor anyway, considering how dangerous this universe is..." She thought to herself.

Stetmann held out his hand and excitedly shook her hand. He started spouting out about how it's going to be great to have someone to talk to finally. He explained how the only ones he was able to talk to normally were the engineers, but they tend to ignore him except for to gossip and to gamble.

"Shouldn't you be working on those upgrades in the lab, Stetmann?" Jim said. We all know he's amused at the situation. Raynor is just glad that Stetmann is able to do his job now that Dr. Hanson is gone.

Jim turned back to Alice, "I'm setting you up to work with Swann, I'm sure he'll appreciate teaching you the ropes around here." With that said, he waits by the door. Probably waiting for her to get her lazy ass up.

It took Alice a good half hour to finally make her way down to the armory. The ship is utterly massive in comparison to the games. Simply doesn't do the Hyperion justice. She did have to ask for directions. In the end, one of the engineers ended up leading her down. He did write her up a small map, which was very helpful.

Finally in the Armory. Alice looked around, setting her eyes on Swann waving her over, "There you are, newbie! Come on over here so I can teach you about spider mines." The portly man gestured to the moving mines a few feet away from him, "I have a few that need to be fixed. Just basic stuff, I promise."

Swann grabbed one of the disabled mines next to him, showing me where one of the legs were broken, "We usually reuse old mines that haven't detonated. They get disabled from a distance with a radio wave signal, then we dig them up. Sometimes the legs get broken, like in this mine." He shoved the disabled mine into her arms, "All I need you to do is to replace the leg." Swann said, patting Alice's back. Looks like he's headed to the cantina. Time to start, Alice supposed.

"Replacing a leg should be simple enough, right? It looks like it was only the metal part that was broken, not the wires or anything like that. I should practice more than just fixing mines, maybe I can levitate the mine afterward?" Alice thought to herself. It took a few seconds to screw the leg off, replacing it and making sure the wires were in the right place. Happy with herself, Alice begins to make the mine float in the air, twirling it in midair.

A few minutes went by as Alice managed to make the mine float a few inches above my hand. It's kind of getting easy now. Since she got to eat and is able to focus, she can begin to pour her power on one single thing, instead of accidentally levitating an entire room. It is slightly exhausting to do so, but Alice thinks she can manage to practice for a bit longer.

It seemed like it was an hour before Alice was interrupted in her mental practice. Stetmann coughed to get her attention, seems like he was intending to bring down some upgrade plans for Swann. Alice was still finding it strange that in a place full of some rather advanced technology, that they still haven't made a network on the Hyperion to transfer these things around. Probably don't want to risk anyone getting onto the network and stealing this plans.

"Any idea where Swann is... um?" Stetmann seemed a little sheepish, probably forgot her name. Stetmann startled her a little, causing her to slowly drop the mine. It landed softly on the ground. "I'm Alice." She said to him, smiling a little. Even if she's a tiny bit peeved that he ruined her perfect concentration. He looked relieved, and a little worrisome, that she didn't yell at him.

Swann came back from his lunch to see the two of them chatting, "Did you finish with the spider mine?" He asked Alice. She nodded quickly, floating the dropped mine over to Swann. He looked surprised at this but inspected the new leg carefully, "Great. I'll have you get started on fixing all the broken mines." He said happily. Alice set the mine down, as she was mentally exhausted.

Stetmann said goodbye after he gave the upgrade plans to Swann, leaving Alice to her thoughts and machines. Fixing the mines was going to take all day, maybe more. She was happy that she could levitate the mine for so long. Perhaps after a break, she will be able to do it again. Sighing, Alice went to work.

It took a few hours, but Alice managed to finish the repairs. Swann was rather pleased, letting her relax for the rest of the day. He showed her where the cantina was, allowing her to eat and socialize with the crew. Alice was still restless, wanting to do more for the Hyperion. She got the release that she wanted when Cooper, the barkeep, asked her is she wanted to do a few errands for him. She gladly accepted.

Cooper had her deliver a bit of food to Captain Horner and Raynor in the head of the ship, they were in a meeting and aren't willing to come down until it is done. Cooper figures they appreciate a little to eat since these sorts of meetings tend to be several hours long and very tiring.

With her mind set on keeping those trays afloat, Alice navigated through the Hyperion with her map. It didn't take as long as she thought it would, the food was still warm at least.

The moment Alice entered the bridge, the first thing that hit her was the sound of Raynor talking with Matt about Deadman's Port and the adjuant down in the lab. Walking into the bridge, the two stop talking and turn to me.

"They must have heard me come in." Alice thought, not finding the situation awkward.

"Ah Alice, I suppose Swann done with you for the day? I see that Cooper managed to convince you to bring us some food." Raynor said, motioning her over. Alice stepped up to the star map. It was a lot larger than the game made it seem. Alice noticed a lot of things are different from the games to this universe, she can only hope that things are similar enough to predict what will happen.

After levitating the trays over to the two men, Alice stood at the ready waiting for another order. Raynor noticed this as he pulled her over closer to the map, "I'm sure you have a good idea of what we were talking about." He said. Alice was certain it was about Deadman's Port, but she could be wrong.

"This is Deadman's Port, I'm sure you know why we are going there," Raynor continued. Seems like Alice was right about that. Jim looked over to her, he wanted to say something, "Are your Psionics strong enough to carry that adjuant?" Jim stopped for a moment, waiting for Alice's reply. Seeing her lack of comments, he continues, "I want to keep a low profile, so fewer men in our transport group." He explained.

That was a question worth asking. Alice knows that she can carry a spider mine with little trouble, and she lifted all those medical supplies when trying to lift a single tray. Thinking for a moment, Alice asks, "Well, how heavy is it?" Raynor smiled, knowing she was willing to try.

Jim and Matt sat down for a moment to eat. Alice was standing by as Raynor was explaining the transport situation, "One of those adjuants should weigh around Tychus' weight in his suit when including the box we have to put it in." He said between taking bites of his meal.

"I'm sure it ain't going to be much trouble for you since you managed to almost levitate both me and Tychus this morning. That's not including everything in the infirmary as well." Matt had a good laugh at that, "Did she really lift you and Tychus this morning?" Seeing Jim nod, Matt got his answer.

Alice took the trays from the two once they finished eating. She took the time to have them rotate around her like a moon to a planet to free up her hands. She made her way down to the cantina again.

Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the ship's metallic walls. Alice stopped to inspect it. Her hair was shoulder length, black. Alice's eyes are two different greens. Heterochromia. Reaching up to her left eye, the memory of the scar she shared with Katarina was still strong. The bright green eye stared back at her, reminding her of the universe she was torn away from.

Snapping out of her trance, Alice realized she was just standing there, trays floating around her still. She walked the rest of the way down and deposited the trays on the bar. Cooper smiled at her and took the trays to clean. Then suddenly, she collapsed. Before she finally passed out, Alice saw what looks like Tosh jump down from the upper level and walk over to her. She soon blacked out completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tinn: Okay so FFdotNet isn't wanting to accept my edits, other than my bolds :p rip me. Sorry for taking so very long to write this! :3 Sorry that I changed prospectives in the first two chapters. That and I've been doing too much reading instead of writing, my bad! :p Also, do you guys like how I write atm? Tell me your thoughts in the review section!**

Back in the infirmary, again... Alice wonders how many times she's going to wake up here. Sighing, Alice sits up as Jim and Tosh walk in.

"Ah. You're awake." Raynor said. His worried look changed into a happy one almost instantly. Alice notices Anton on the other side of the room shaking his head at that.

Jim frowns for a second before Tosh speaks up, "She'll be fine, Raynor. Anton said she just has low blood pressure." With a laugh, he continues, "Just have her wear tall socks and drink more water, he says." The Hajian smirked.

Raynor was rather relieved to hear that. He knows that transporting the adjuant normally would be too high profile in a dangerous place like Deadman's Port. Small group, blend into the crowd, easy right?

"I almost forgot. Want to join me for a bit of training?" Tosh asked. Now that was something to think about. Alice nodded in agreement and Tosh stood up, making his way to the door.

"I'll go make a little obstacle course for practice." He said happily before striding out with a laugh. Well, that escalated rather quickly, Alice thought to herself.

It only took about 15 minutes before Tosh came back. "That was quick," Raynor said, confused on how quickly the Spectre had set up shop. Tosh grinned widely, "Well you did say I could train Specters if they volunteer." He said before turning to Alice, "So, what do you say?" Tosh looked toward Alice, waiting for her answer.

Alice sat there for a moment, shocked at the aspect. She thought for a moment before answering, "Alright I guess?" This brought another big grin to Tosh's face. He turned over and walked to Anton to get a report on her health status.

Raynor turned back to Alice, "I almost forgot. Anton said that you are healthy enough to join us in Deadman's Port." He said with a light smile on his face. Jim sat there for a moment, allowing her to think about the aspect, "I want you to train with Tosh, then join the security detail to deliver the Adjuant. Can you do that?" He ordered.

It took Alice a moment to realize the mission they were going on. She hopes to stay on security for the Cutthroat mission, the Raiders need as much help as they can get. Alice truly is rather done with sitting back and letting things happen. Now that she can do something in this universe, she's taking that chance.

"On it." She said to Jim. This brought a kind smile on his face, "I'm glad you're going to join us. It's going to take us a few days to get to Deadman's port, so I hope you pay attention to Tosh and his training." With that said, Raynor stood up and was headed to the door. He stopped before leaving to turn to Anton to say he was heading to the Cantina, then he left.

Alice didn't have much time to her thoughts before Tosh came back from talking to Anton, "Well I hope you are ready, your training is about to begin." He said arm raised to pull her up from the infirmary bed. Alice took his hand before being led back over to Anton.

Anton raised his head from his work before calling over to the approaching pair, "I hope you are prepared for this. Being trained as a Spectre involves special inhalers full of terrazine and jorium. Since terrazine is very addictive, I will be monitoring your intake."

The heavily-accented man turned to face the two before continuing, "Now, I added more jorium to the mix than usual, this is a precautionary measure. Since in the past far too many have gone insane or psychopathic from the effects of terrazine." Anton finished with placing a strange looking inhaler into Alice's hands. With a nod, he gestured for her to take a puff.

It took Alice a few moments to feel the effects, but they hit hard. Suddenly she was able to feel the thoughts and feelings of everyone nearby. It was so overwhelming that she nearly fell if Tosh didn't catch her.

"Are you alright?" Anton asked as he crouched to examine the effects of the drug. Tosh held her still as Anton examined her eyes, "I think you need to look at this, Tosh." Was all he said before Alice finally faded out of consciousness.

It must have been a few hours later before Alice reawoke again. Tosh and Anton were standing over her, looking down at her worriedly. Alice blinked for a moment before asking them what they were worried about. The two looked relieved that she was mentally stable. Anton looked a little worrisome still, "Alice, you can blame me but... I'm sorry." He said before handing her a small mirror.

It took Alice a moment before she reacted, "Why is one of my eyes blue? Why are they glowing?" She yelled in alarm. She was extremely confused as to why her left eye was still green, while the other changed. More likely than not it has something to do with Katarina, but it seems more vivid somehow after everything.

"I understand that having a change to the eyes with a dose a little bit if a side effect, but I never expected this specific change." Anton said worriedly, "Maybe it's a side effect of the jorium? Or an allergy?"

Anton looked immensely anxious after Alice's outburst. Suddenly, Alice was calm, "I don't know if I'm allergic to it, but if it is just the terrazine being perfectly balanced, I would suggest calling it Mako." The medic smiled a bit at her idea. Mako wasn't a bad idea, after all.

Anton decided to raise his small flashlight to examine her eyes again. She hissed and recoiled as the light hit her eye. The medic calmly raised the mirror back up again as a result.

It took a moment for Alice to realize that the mirror was for her. Gazing into her reflection, she grabbed the mirror suddenly in surprise. Her eyes... the pupils were slits. Kind of explains the severe headache and the passing out.

She sat there pouting for a bit while she thought. Looking back up to Anton and Tosh she decided to finally ask, "Can I have some coffee?"

The three gathered around Alice's infirmary bed after Anton left to get them drinks. It wasn't long until they talked about the new Spectre program and the newly named Mako, "Well I never thought you would have such a unique reaction to the drug, Alice. I am very interested as to how it plays out in the end." Anton said happily over his own cup of coffee.

Tosh grins into his cup of tea at the aspect of discovering these new changes. He had been changed from some unexpected circumstances as well, so he can sympathize with the young recruit. These new changes might complicate things, however.

The trio drank their respective beverages for quite some time. It wasn't long until Tosh broke the silence, "We should probably get to training." Alice nodded in agreement before chugging the rest of her coffee. Setting down the empty cup, Alice follows the Hajian man to the room he set up. From what she can see, it looks like a mix between a maze and a shooting arena.

"Before we start, what weapon are you best with?" Tosh asked her. Alice stood there for a moment, thinking to herself. It took only a thought about Katarina before she answered the spectre, "A pair of daggers would do, I think."

Tosh was slightly surprised, he figured she would be a rifle sort of girl. With a smile, he gestured toward the weapon rack. Thankfully there was a set of daggers. After a small moment of silence, Tosh said, "Those be made with Protoss technology. I hope you enjoy." Alice was rather stunned to see the upgraded blades.

"So they are psi-blades?" She said softly, looking up at the Hajian man with a smile. A rather interesting idea came into Alice's head for a moment. With a small laugh, she levitated the blades and threw them at the wall, impaling them deeply into its surface. She then concentrated on the blade and pulled it back to her. The move wasn't flawless, but it certainly impressed Tosh with her level of skill.

"You may want to keep practicing with that. Let's begin your training, eh?" He said with a light smirk. Alice followed him to what looked like the beginning of the course. He looked towards her and asked, "Are you certain you want to stick to only your daggers?" She nodded vivaciously, "Let's begin. There will be targets that you will eliminate. I hope you can aim with those knives of yours." He said amicably.

Alice stepped up to the first window and a shooter target suddenly popped up, scaring her slightly and causing her to back off in surprise. She slowly walked back over to the window and threw her dagger into the target, impaling it into its chest, "Well, you didn't exactly miss." Tosh said, amused.

The young spectre huffed as she pulled the dagger back to her, "I'm trying at least. Shh." She said, sticking her tongue out at the older man. He looked at her with a slightly peeved look on his face, looks like Tosh can't handle a joke.

Continuing on with the course, Alice managed to hit a few targets in the head and heart markers. With a huff, she pulls out the last dagger with her hands, her psionics somewhat exhausted. Turning to Tosh, she asks, "So, how'd I do?" He smiles in his reply, "You did better than I thought."

Alice beamed at that. Tosh thought to himself for a moment before speaking once again, "I have a little trick I want you to learn. It's called Mind Blast."

Grinning, Alice remembers this from the New Folsom mission. Feeling her enthusiasm, Tosh begins explaining the process, "You gotta sent a bunch of thoughts to a location. Like if you yelled at them mentally, it should stun them if you did it right." He stopped for a moment to allow her to let everything sink in before leading her to a bunch of robots. "They probably have psionic sensors or something", Alice thought.

With a heavy look of concentration, she raised her arm and sent the attack. It didn't go as expected, she didn't even trigger the sensors the first time. Again she tried, except she overdid it, nearly crushing the metal.

Tosh frowned a bit in concern, "Looks like you need to practice your control over your powers. You have the strength, you just need to learn to use it." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alice sighed deeply at that, "I don't really know how to completely control it. I just direct it, I guess." This made Tosh frown deeply, "I see. We will have to work on that." He said mildly.

It was five days of heavy training later before Raynor came to the spectres. He cleared his throat as Tosh and Alice were slowly ending their meditation practice. Jim was rather befuddled with that he was seeing right then.

Alice looked to Raynor and tried to explain why Tosh was putting braids into her hair, "I sort of joked around and called him "Dad" for a moment" She cleared her throat before continuing, " Before we started some meditation a few days ago, he said he would braid my hair to help with my focus," Alice paused for a moment before finishing, "Don't take that out of context."

Alice's new braids reached slightly past her shoulders. Somehow it grew a few inches in the past week. It was a little worrying to the young spectre, but she didn't may much mind to it. Tosh didn't say anything about it either.

Jim was reminded of the Protoss and Kerrigan. With a frown, Raynor informs the two that they were nearing Deadman's Port and would be arriving in a few hours. Alice looked happy, glad she gets to assist in the delivery of the Adjuant.

"Do you think she's ready, Tosh?" Jim asked the older spectre. Tosh just smiled and replied with,"She's a quick learner. Just needs some experience." Alice beamed at the praise.

While the two men talked about the mission, Alice went over to her daggers, levitating them for a bit of practice. It was a few minutes until Tosh came to her, "I nearly forgot, here is your nyx suit." The spectre handed her a bundle of dark cloth with a set of goggles and a helmet, "Just put it on. Your cloaking device is built in if you think about being invisible and it takes care of the rest." He said.

After being lead into another room, Alice began putting on the hostile environment suit. To her surprise, it really did feel like a second skin. The helmet wasn't very heavy as well. Must be made from a light, but strong, alloy. Placing the goggles over her eyes, she looked around in surprise.

There was a heads-up display. That was the first thing Alice noticed. Well, almost the first thing. She did accidentally zoom her view onto a part of the display, startling her for a moment.

Alice was rather distracted by her new equipment. So much so that she didn't notice Tosh sneaking up on her, "Good, you're finished." Alice squeaked and turned towards her Hajian mentor, "I almost had a heart attack! Don't scare me like that!" She blurted out, clutching her chest as she tried to slow the rapid beat of her heart.

Tosh just smirked, "It is almost time to go. Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded silently before following him to the bridge of the ship.

The two walked silently together, not a word was said until they reached the front of the Hyperion. It would seem that they knew the other needed time to think. It didn't take long to reach the bridge.

"Ah. there you two are." Raynor called out, waving over the pair. The two walked up the star-map before Jim started explaining the plan, "Alright. Alice since you are carrying the Adjuant, the rest of us are covering you. Deadman's port is a rather dangerous place to go alone, so make sure to stick with either me or Tosh." He said to her.

Alice listened to the continued instructions before being pulled into her thoughts. What if she couldn't lift the package? Or if she did, would she lose grip? Or... Her train of thought broke when Raynor spoke, "Are you alright, Alice?"

Alice shook her head to clear the bothersome lines of thought before turning to Jim, "I think so, just nervous I guess."

He looked at her worriedly, "Don't worry, it isn't far that you'll have to go." Alice let out her held breath before thanking him.

The trio boarded the small scout ship, the Adjuant being levitated aboard. They sat in silence for most of the flight before Tosh broke the deafening silence, "What are we going to do if Orlan betrays you, Raynor?" Now that was a good question.

It took a moment of thinking before Jim replied, "If he does, then he does. We'll just deal with it when it comes." Silence fell over the three again.

Glancing out of one of the side windows, Alice looked over at the brown planet below. "So this is Deadman's Rock, huh? Doesn't look like much." Alice thought to herself.

Turning back to her companions, she noticed Tosh getting a bit restless. Wasn't he banned from Deadman's port? Didn't he mention that at some point? Sensing my question, Tosh leaned over to me and whispered, "I'm going in while cloaked. They won't see a thing." Alice smiles slightly at that. Maybe feeling her mentor nearby will help ease her anxiety. Maybe.

The small scout ship managed to land safely on the surface of Deadman's Rock. The three make their way onto the ground, adjuant in tow. It wasn't as hard as Alice had originally thought.

Jim lead the spectres to a large building that looked like it was made from scrap. Raynor stopped and turned back towards the two, "Be careful, I wouldn't trust anyone here." He said before gesturing them inside.

From the looks of it, the inside of the building is also made from scrap, too. Alice looked around, occasionally sensing Tosh is watching her in amusement. Jim made a sudden right turn and she nearly dropped the crate containing the adjuant.

"Here we are," Jim said quietly, leading her into the vacant room, "Orlan is meeting us here. So sit tight."

It was a rather long while before Orlan finally arrived, "You're early." He said snipped. The old merc glanced over to Alice while stroking his mustache, "Who's this? Some teek you picked up?" Alice swore he was about to ask how much she was. With a frown, she set down the box gently.

Jim had a frown as well, "Her name's Alice, she's one of the new spectres that Tosh trained up recently. That instantly whipped the smug grin off of Orlan's face, "Just give me the adjuant, I'll have it decrypted in a few hours."

The three quickly, not wanting to stay in such a shady place for that long. The ride back was silent enough.

When they arrived onto the Hyperion, Anton greeted them with a grim smile, "I think I know why you had such a strange reaction to the terrazine." That got the trio's attention.

"I believe you have an allergy, my dear." Anton stated, "So much of one that your immune system altered the compounds and made special immune cells." He took a moment to breathe before finishing "I will have to take some samples to be sure."

Alice stood there stunned for a moment, "I'm allergic to terrazine?" Anton nodded quickly, "Rather severely, at that." He looked rather excited to begin testing with this discovery.

Anton led her to the infirmary to start gathering samples for him to test. Alice sat down in one of the chairs while he collected his tools. The two enjoyed each other's company silently while he prepared.

"I'm going to have to take a sample of blood, and a sample of spinal fluid," Anton said, listing off. As he prepared her arm for the blood sample, he paused for a moment, "Do you know your blood type? Or will I have to test it for you?"

Sitting there in silence for a moment, Alice answers, "I'm not sure, go ahead and test it if you want." She grimaced as the needle pressed into her arm, blood flowing into a vial. It took only a few seconds to fill. Anton removed the needle and placed a small bandage on her arm,

"Done with that." He said softly, urging her to lay on her side on one of the beds. The spinal sample was quick, Alice barely felt it, which seemed very odd to her.

"Up you go," Anton said, helping her sit up, "All finished. Do you want to go back to training?" Alice nodded quickly, she felt great regardless of being drained. How odd.

Alice was practically skipping back to Tosh when she felt weak when near the labs. Her breath hitching, she fell over onto her knees, collapsing.

One of the lab technicians must have heard her, as the sound of hurried footsteps was the last thing Alice noticed before she was out like a light.

It was a few hours before Alice woke up again. Clutching her head and sitting up, Alice groaned, "What the hell happened to me?" She didn't get a response right away.

Glancing around, Alice noticed that Anton was busying himself with something at his desk. He seemed to not to have noticed her shout. With a mischevious grin, Alice leaped from the bed and snuck up behind the accented man.

"Boo!" Alice said while she waved her hands menacingly, spooking the tall man. He jumped and reached for his ears, pulling out what looked like headphones.

"You didn't have to do that." He said, exasperated and holding his pounding heart. Alice grinned ear-to-ear before saying, "I know, but it's fun." Stepping to the side of him, Alice looked down at his little project.

Anton noticed her gaze, "I'm making a micro-injector for your drug regimen. That way you won't be tempted with the addictive effects. Or its possible effects on your lungs, if we find any." The Russian man gestured to his schematic. From the looks of it, the injector has to be refilled every one to two days. Neat.

Anton looked at his wrist where a rather interesting watch lies. Alice assumes its adjusted for space-time and warp-drive. Looking slightly shocked, "Oh would you look at the time. You should head down to the bridge." With a nod, she ran to the door then stopped for a moment.

"Uhh... do you know where the labs are, by any chance?" Alice turned to the medic. He thought for a moment, "It's down by the Armory, while we are closer to the cantina. For good reason too. Makes food deliveries easier." Anton said with a smile.

Alice sighed with a small bit of relief. She hasn't got used to the ship's layout. Not to mention there was something in the lab that made her pass out. One of these days she is going to find out what it is.

It didn't take long for Alice to run to the bridge from the infirmary. Stopping just before the door, she took a breath before striding inside.

It was quite busy, well busier than usual, on the bridge. Crew members were running about. All the while, Jim and the others were around the star-map and the holographic transmission display.

On the display, Mira Han's face was displayed. From what Alice could see, Mira was at the point in her speech before she asked Jim why the captain never calls her. Matt was to the side of the display, flinching at her words. It was truly a golden moment to remember.

After the transmission ended, Alice spoke up, "So we have to go down there, collect scrap, and pay Mira off?" Jim didn't realize Alice was there and he jumped slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Get suited up a bit, we're taking you and Tosh to lead the defense crew." Raynor said authoritatively.

Walking back to the infirmary with Tosh, Alice thought back to when she played Starcraft 2. In her musings, she remembered that this will be the second official time she has been in combat since coming to this universe. How exciting!

Alice skipped on over to Anton and looked over his tall shoulder. The injector looked about ready from her point of view. Turning his head to the side, Anton nearly jumped at Alice's proximity. How she managed to sneak up to him when he was prepared for her is a mystery.

"The injector is nearly complete. Just a few minor touch-ups and I can install it." Anton gestured to Alice for her to sit down. The two sat in silence. Well, until Anton finished with his invention with a quick, "Ah hah!".

Turning to Alice, "I need you to peel back part of the suit, so I can affix the injector onto your arm." he said, suddenly slightly anxious. Probably wondering if it will work properly.

Alice zipped down the front, gently lifting the suit away from her shoulder. With a huff, Anton ghosted over her skin for a moment before slapping the patch-like injector onto her arm. It hurt for a moment, like being stung by a hornet. It took a moment before she felt the effects of the serum.

Everything that could be felt by Alice was sensed all at once. Falling back, she slowly brought up her hands to zip up the suit, sealing the injector inside.

Feeling invigorated, Alice sat back up and adjusted her helmet. Her thick braids, bound and neat, flowed out of a small section of the back.

With that errand done, Alice and Tosh make their way to the Armoury. Feeling faint near the labs, Alice would have fallen if Tosh didn't catch her in time.

"Are you irie?" He asked softly, hand on her shoulder. Alice shuddered for a moment before nodding and standing straight. The two continued on.

It took a few moments before the pair managed to get to the Armoury. There were three other spectres there. Alice never saw them before, but they looked just as excited and nervous as she was. One, in particular, was short and rather twitchy.

"Hey, Tris, you should probably quit your twitching, bossman is here!" One of the other spectres nudged the spastic one, whom of which straightened up at the warning. "So these were the volunteers before me?" Alice thought

With a slight clearing of his throat, Tosh managed to get the trio to stand straight and salute as his approach. Tosh grinned at this before pushing Alice forward to introduce her.

"This be Alice, your new sistren-in-arms," Tosh announced to the three, watching their reactions.

The shortest one hopped up and said, "Hi there! I'm Tristan, but people call me Trist, and I'm pretty sure I'm still the youngest of us four."

The thin, girlish looking one stepped forward and lifted her visor. From what Alice could see, she was a blonde, "Hi, I'm Xena. Nice to meet you. It is great knowing I'm not the only girl here anymore, too." She said in a soft, mousy sort of voice.

The tallest one stepped forward and introduced himself, "Hey. Name's Bastion. The others just call me 'Bass'."

With the introductions out of the way, the five spectres gathered their gear. Xena, Bass, and Trist gathering up their varying guns while Alice took her knives.

"You don't like guns?" Bass asked her. With a shake of the head, she answered him quietly while storing away her knives.

"I hope you be ready because it's time to go." Tosh waved over the spectres.

Tosh leads his spectres over to the scout ships to dock on the planet below. Their ship was filled with a few marines. Neither group of five wanted to talk to each other but were amicably talking amongst themselves.

It took only fifteen minutes for the small ship to reach the surface of this arid, dusty planet.

Once we were on the planet, Tosh stood in front of the four of us, ready to give orders, "Now, I want you four to stay here and guard the base. Overstand?" The spectres nodded and saluted in response.

Further away, Jim was rounding up his scouting party. We all figured by now that we can't just mine up all the minerals that we need. The scouting parties help fill in the gaps in the supply.

The scouts left the base, and it was now just the young spectres and a handful of marines left to defend. Xena turned to her teammates, "So... Where are you guys from?" She asked softly. It took a moment before they really answered, not exactly comfortable talking about their pasts.

"Tarsonis." Bastion said blandly. Xena beamed and turned to Trist, "And where did you come from, Tristy~?" The small man smiles slightly for a moment before answering her, "Good Ol' Chau Sara."

The three turned to Alice eerily at the same time as Xena asked her where she came from. "Shit." Alice thought to herself, worriedly. The poor girl didn't even think to come up with a back story!

Thinking fast, Alice quickly answered "Before I came here, I was on Haven. Before even that, I was born on Agria." That was close. Thank goodness that Alice was a huge fan of the Starcraft lore, or she'd be standing there gaping like some dumb fish.

The four talked for what seemed like a half hour before the first wave of enemies approached the base. The spectres jumped to action, activating their cloaking devices.

Alice glanced around to her companions before she pulled out her daggers. With a deep breath, she remembered her training and flung a dagger at one of the enemy marines. It hit the visor of one of them, instantly killing one.

Trist turned to Alice and whispered, "Nice shot!" Alice smiled back at him and focused on pulling the dagger out. With a small whoosh, the weapon flew back into Alice's hand.

Preparing to throw again, she noticed that there was a rather peculiar sight in the distance. At first, she thought it was a just a medivac. Damn her poor eye sight. Once it got closer she finally recognized it. A Raven, turrets, true sight and all.

Widening her eyes, Alice quickly turned to Trist and dropped the two to the ground, barely dodging the "enlightened" enemies' gunfire.

"They have a Raven, get back!" Alice cried out, pulling Trist down to dodge incoming bullets from the enlightened marine platoon.

Bastion was the first who fired back, effectively shooting two headshots in a row with his rifle. Xena wasn't so lucky. Before she could get a shot off, she was shot in the stomach and was knocked onto her back.

Alice exclaimed in shock and dropped to her knees, trying to place pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Xena weakly grabbed onto Alice's arm, trying to stop her.

"I used to be a medic, you know," Xena said softly, coughing up blood, "Now look at me, all in need of a medic. What a way to go." She fell back in her ever-growing pool of blood. Her first mission and someone dies, pathetic. Alice punched the ground next to her in anger.

Turning to the enemies, Alice hears a faint melody in the back of her mind. Grabbing her daggers, she clenches her fist. The music gradually increased in volume. Knowing what must be done, Alice raises her hand to stop the incoming bullets with her psi-shield.

The music kept increasing in volume as she got closer and closer to her enemies. A clear orchestral and angelic tone was heard through it. The closer she got to the marines, the more unsteady they became.

Before they could run away, with a single slash of her hand, Alice threw and directed her blades, spinning in the air as she did so. The daggers ripped right through the marines' armor like a hot knife through butter. It wasn't long until all of them were dead; it was at the same moment that the music slowly died down to a murmur.

In the distance, Alice could hear the returning scout party. That was the last thing she could hear before she collapsed onto the sandy ground, the music gently drawing her into the abyss of her own mind.


End file.
